The Darkness Around Us
by jetray790
Summary: This is a Minecraft/Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Grimoire of the Rift crossover.  Adelle, Luso, Cid, Lezaford, and Lyneth  One of my characters  get sucked into a vortex into the world of minecraft where they have to fight many monsters and overall survive.!
1. Chapter 1

The darkness around us.

Summary

Adelle and Luso from final fantasy tactics a2 grimoire of the rift get sucked into the world of minecraft where they must fight many different types of monsters (thanks to the mo creatures mod) and overall survive.

Disclaimer…I do not own Luso, Adelle, final fantasy, minecraft, notch, jeb, or mojang (or anything else that has to so with these items) so don't sue me cause I am broke.

This is rated T for violence and very slight romance. And just to be safe.

Chapter 1. A desperate situation

Adelle grabbed my hand as I walked toward the grimoire ready to go home. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Adelle asked me. "Yes I am." I responded with a very blank tone in my voice. "But Luso…" she began. I'm leaving Adelle, no matter what you say." I replied back. She groaned and looked down towards the ground. "Har, so you're finally leaving huh boy?" Cid asked me as he walked up. I started to respond with a yes but Lezaford interrupted me by saying "Leave the boy alone, he's decided to go and that's what he'll do!" Luso heard a rustling and turned towards a bush just as a clan of two rangers, a berserker, a marlborough, a flan, and deadly nightshade came walking out of the bush. "The Zedlei Rangers huh." Luso said. "Here for one more fight before I leave?" "No we want the grimoire so we can invade your world!" The berserker said. "Not a chance!" Luso said back. "Fine we'll take it from you with force!" The rangers both pulled out a knive and the berserker put some claws on. Meanwhile Adelle pulled out a staff with a shard of ice on top and Luso grabbed a Barong while Cid grabbed a Stribog and Lezaford took a staff with what looked like a rotating planet on it. "Blizzaga!" Adelle yelled as a very large shard of ice came out of the ground impaling the Deadly Nightshade. Lezaford pointed his staff at Luso and said "Hastega" Luso felt his feet speeding up as he charged toward one of the rangers but almost got stabbed by a spike coming out of the ground. "Hahaha!" The ranger laughed. Luso got back on his feet and yelled "Body Slam!". Some of his Ninja skills came in and helped him stab the ranger twice. Blood leaked out of the rangers chest as he fell to the ground. Meanwhile Cid was trying to kill the Malborough while dodging it's poinsonous breath. Lezaford made a jabbing motion in the air as he said "Stop". The Marlborough stopped in it's tracks as Cid sliced it's head off. The Flan in the meanwhile had snuck around the battlefield and was about to bite Lezaford when a slightly Lizard-like shape emerged from the trees behind it and shouted "Air render!" The monster melted into the ground as three blades of air sliced through it. Luso turned towards him and recognizing the shape said "Lyneth." Adelle stopped their conversation short by yelling Firaga as the other ranger charged at Lezaford. The Ranger was like a smoked porkchop in seconds. This only left the berserker. Luso ran up to him and cut his stomach open. Blood poured out as the ranger fainted. Luso stabbed him through the head for good measure. "That was easy." Luso said. "A chocobo in a pie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

A.N. Sorry about the previously short chapter. It's hard to make first chapters.

Replies to reviews.

I don't have any yet

So lets continue on to the next chapter.

Also in the previous chapter I used Luso and I interchangeably and this chapter Luso will be I instead of Luso

I woke up and felt sand on my face. That's funny, I don't remember being on a beach. I thought to myself.

I sat up and looked around. I saw Adelle lying a few feet away from me. "Adelle?" I asked to no one in particular except for her. "Mmhm." She moaned. That's when I noticed something else; the world was made of blocks. "ADELLE GET UP!" I yelled. "What?" She responded. "The world is made of freaking blocks!" I said back. Adelle sat up right away at that. "Huh?" She said. "I don't know." I said back "We should find some shelter." She said. "Umm I don't see anything any where around." I said. "Well maybe we should try digging a hole in the side of the earth." She said. I walked over to a hill and grabbed the dirt with my hands. Instead of coming out, some cracks appeared in it. "Adelle, come here!" I yelled. She came over right away. "Watch." I said. I hit the block again and again until finally it disappeared. "Whoa." She said. We both noticed the block above it didn't fall. I tried hitting the dirt some more when I realized that every time I destroyed a dirt block a little cube fell out and that I was somehow collecting them. I looked over at Adelle and saw that she had a 1x9 grid below a 4x9 grid, which was again below a 2x2 grid on her arm. I looked at my own arm and saw that I had the same thing. One of my spaces was filled up with dirt and a little number 14 on it. I continued to dig and noticed that every time I would destroy a block the number would increase by one. I drug the block, (I don't know how) to the first space in the 1x9 inventory and the block appeared in my hand. I tried to put the block down and it grew to full size again on top of the other block. I continued to dig when I came across a small hole with a book in the middle. I grabbed the book and opened it. It read; if you are reading this book then you are in the world of minecraft. My name is Notch. The first thing you should do is collect wood and put each piece into your 2x2 inventory. You can collect wood by punching it. Gather around 20 wood and then read on. "I'm going to go collect some wood." I shout to Adelle. "Ok." She yells back. As I walk towards some trees I see a pig and realizing how hungry I am I hit it until it disappears into a puff of smoke and drops two pork chops. I take one and bite into it ravenously. It tastes slightly funky but good at the same time. I leave the other one for Adelle. I notice three green bars on my arms and wonder what they are for. I walk up to a tree and start punching it until it disappears and I get a smaller block. I do this until I have twenty as the man writing the book or Notch, as I should call him suggested. After gathering wood I head back to the little hole we are living in and see Adelle sitting down outside of the hole. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Oh just sitting down, I found some stone and it doesn't break when I hit it." She replied. "Ohh." I say saddened at the fact that we found an unbreakable substance. I look at the book and read it. After you have gotten the wood then you should put all of the wood in your 2x2 inventory. This will make wooden planks. After you make wooden planks then put four wooden planks in your 2x2 inventory, which I will call your craft place filling in all of the spaces. This should make a crafting table, which will supply you with a 3x3 inventory (Not on your arm). Once you have placed the Crafting table you should take two planks and put one above the other. This will make sticks. With these sticks you should make a pick, which is made by putting two, sticks one on top of the other in your box and then filling up the top three with wooden planks. You will also need an axe which is the same design as the planks except instead of filling up the top three with wooden planks you will make the planks in the shape of an upside down L. You will also need a sword, which is made by putting one stick below two planks one on top of another. If you have found coal by this time, which you will need, a pick to mine then you should put one coal on top of one stick and this will make a torch. I make two of all of the things that notch suggested and give Adelle half. By this time it's getting dark so Adelle and I head into our shelter when I spot a small black fleck in the distance. I walk over to it and start to mine it when I realize its coal! I mine it all and head back to the shelter when I hear a moan. "Holy cow what was that!" I ask myself. I hear it again and start to get concerned when I see another human in the distance. I walk towards them and I see that they are zombies! One of them spots me and grunts to the other zombies and they all start following me. I start to run and see something else humanoid except this thing is black and about three blocks tall. It looks at me and I see purple particles surrounding it. It looks at me and disappears, but then reappears right next to me and claws me sending me flying back to my house. I scramble to get in the door but it appears right in front of the door and tries to claw at me again but I dodge before it can hit me. Suddenly I hear a ttstts sound behind me. I look and see that there is a massive spider behind me. I jump back and pull out a stone block and start smashing the spider. The spider does nothing but turn red and move back a little bit. I decide it's not worth almost dying so I run back to the house with black thing, spiders and zombies following me all the way home. I rush inside and slam the door shut behind me. "What!" Adelle says jumping up from a makeshift stone chair. "Zombies and Spiders and Big black things that have massive claws and they teleport and…." I say but Adelle interrupts me. "Wait things that teleport!" She says. I look outside of our door and see that it's still outside waiting. "Phew." I say as I collapse onto the dirt bed that Adelle made me. "I'm exhausted!" I say as I take a stick and a piece of coal and put it together making torches. "Whoa!" Adelle says. "How'd you learn how to do that?" "Oh I just read this book." I say. Adelle looks at the book and frowns. "There's nothing in it." She says puzzled. "I get up and look at it and see that there are in fact words on it. "I don't know. I just want to go to sleep." I say. Adelle collapses onto her own bed and quickly falls asleep. I roll over and close my eyes and I feel myself slipping into a dream.

I see a figure. He looks just like me but he has white neon eyes instead of my normal black eyes. I look at him and he looks at me, we exchange an unmeaningful glance and I walk away. "Come back!" He yells. "Brother!" Another voice says. I look behind me and see another figure just like me but with shining blue eyes. "I am Notch, the god of Minecraftia, which is the continent that you live on, well the whole world that you live on is Minecraftia. This is my brother Herobrine. He is the ruler of the nether. Finally here is Ender D Ragon, he is the ruler of the end. The three of us combined have unlimited power but each of us has a responsibility. I am the creator of life, Herobrine is the creator of death and End D Ragon is the ruler of space and time." I look at the dragon they are calling End D Ragon slightly afraid. Notch begins to talk again. "Recently a new dragon Ender D Ragon who is End D Ragon's son has taken over the end. Your goal is to go to the end and defeat the dragon. This journey will take you through the end and the nether to defeat the dragon. Also you will find your friends. Now wake up!" I wake up and see that it's still nighttime. I fall back asleep wondering what the dream meant.

Also in the next chapter I will do the

"Hello"

Hello"

thingy so yeah

and thanks full moon flygon for reviewing


End file.
